Not Romeo and Juliet
by IchikawaMitsu
Summary: seorang anak bernama juliet membuat wendy cemburu karna semua siswa mendukung Romeo and Juliet, wendy merasa super duper cemburu. oh ya.. disini ada nalunya juga lo! baca kalau mau tau! nanti habis baca tolong reviewnya ya...
1. Chapter 1

**Karya Ichikawa Mitsu**

**Hai! Minna-san! Ini karya pertapa mitsu, mohon dimaklumi ya…..**

**Warning!: bahasa kaku dan banyak kesalahan kata**

**Chapter 1**

**Wendy P.O.V**

"Hooamm…"

Bangun tidur aku langsung menguap sambil merengangkan ototku. Aku segera mandi dan ganti baju. Akusangat terburu-buru karena aku udah gak sabar masuk sekolah (Author:karna sekolah atau romeo? Ehem! *Wendy blushing* oke lanjut !)

"Wendy! Uda siap belum? Cepetan, nanti omeletnya keburu dingin loh!" Teriak lucy nee-chan

"Bentar nee-san! Lagi masukin baju olahraga nih…" aku hampir lupa ini hari selasa, ada pelajaran olahraga.

**Perjalanan ke sekolah**

"Wendy, kamu itu dari tadi ngapain sih? Senyam-senyum , ketawa-ketiwi sendiri... kamu masih waras kan?" Tanya lucy-neesan dengan wajah bingung plus raut wajah yang tidak bisa dijelaskan

"…." Aku hanya diam dengan wajah memerah karena masih asyik melamun

"Mikirin siapa nie…?" kata nee-chan dengan wajah menahan tawa

"Ng-nggak…Mizu-chan temen aku itu loh, kemarin pas aku mau masuk kamar mandi dia kepeleset … makanya aku ketawa ketawa dari tadi" jawabku asal sambil kembali melamun

"Hayo, gak boleh bohong loh….." goda lucy nee-chan

"A-ah itu! Sekolahku uda di depan, aku duluan ya lucy nee !" kataku sambil berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Lucy nee-chan hanya tersenyum melihatku. Aku terus melihat ke belakang karena tiba tiba ada laki-laki berambut pink yang menyapa lucy nee-san dengan tersenyum ramah

BRUK !

"Ittai…!" jeritku sambil menutup mata dan mengusap ngusap kepalaku

"Hmpm…. Apa kamu taka pa?" kata seorang laki laki berambut hitam yang seumuran dengan ku sambil menutup mulutnya karna menahan tawa

"….Ro-romeo?..." sambil mengusap mataku untuk memperjelas penglihatanku.

"Ahahahahaha! Bagaimana kamu bisa tertabrak pager sekolah yang segede inni? ahahaha" ejek romeo yang tertawa terbahak bahak dengan tangan di perutnya menahan tawa

"Jangan tertawa!... Sakit nih!"

"Hmpm! Gomen…..sini" kata romeo sambil megulurkan tangannya.

Aku langsung meraih tangannya romeo tanpa banyak mikir karna badanku sakit semua. Tanpa kusadari kaki kiriku terkilir plus bengkak. Romeo yang beru sadar langsung mengecek kaki kiriku.

"Hmm…..ini Cuma terkilir biasa kok…" dia langsung mengeluarkan 'salep malakrim' dan mengoleskan nya ke kaki kiriku (Author:kok malah jadi promosi nih…!?)

"Kamu ngapain bawa salep ke sekolah? Masa kamu bisa ngeramal kalo aku nanti ketabrak pager? "

"Yaiyalah, aku kan bisa ngeramal gitu deh! " dengan sombongnya romeo menepuk nepuk dadanya

"Oh…— " _Romeo bisa ngeramal…._"—HAH! Kamu bisa ngeramal?! Sejak kapan kamu bisa—"

"Ya gak lah! Masak gitu aja percaya! Wendy baka~" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata kataku dia langung potong dan ngomong dengan wajah yang mengejek

"Ehem…. Kalian ngapain sih?~ nanti telat masuk kelas lho…" dengan wajah yang menggoda dari seorang anak perempuan yang sekelas denganku

"Mizu-chan?" aku kaget melihatnya yang tiba tiba muncul di hadapanku

"Kenapa malah bengong, ayo masuk!" jawabnya

Aku pun segera berdiri tapi aku gak bisa berjalan sendiri. Mizu-chan meembantuku jalan (Author: oh ya…. Mizu-chan adalah tokoh buatan sendiri….. namanya mizu kakimoto !)

**Kring…kring…**

Bel masuk berbunyi…. Aku masuk kelas 7-1 bersama romeo dan mizu

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru dari London…silahkan masuk! " kata aquarius-sensei

Setelah aqurius-sensei mempersilahkan masuk, seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang yang bergelombang berwarna coklat. Dengan wajah yang sangat PD anak 'itu' tersenyum dengan lebar di hadapan kelas. Mungkin dia bisa jadi temanku baikku.

"Hajimashite watashiwa Juliet Dryer yoroshikune!" kata seorang siswa yang beranama Juliet itu

"Juliet ini adalah keponakanya kepala sekolah, makarov-sama—" "HAH! Berarti saudaranya laxus nii-san dong?!" sebelum aquarius-sensei menyelesaikan kata-katanya semua anak langsung motong serempak

"Ya! Juliet emang saudaranya laxus! Tapi bukan saudara kandung, Juliet ini adik sepupunya Laxus!" kata aqurius-sensei dengan marah karna tadi kata katanya dipotong begitu aja.

"Ooo….." semua anak ber-oh ria masal

"Sek-sek, itu Juliet trus ini romeo berarti…" kata seorang anak

"Romeo and Juliet! Ehem!"tiba tiba mizu-chan dan semua anak di kelas ber cuit-cuit masal. Romeo berusaha menghentikan mereka tapi dengan ,wajah yang memerah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan ku tapi aku merasa hatiku serasa di tusuk-tusuk dengan paku yang besar. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa sakit ini

"DIIIAAMMMMMM!" kelas langsung hening

"Juliet silahkan duduk di bangku yang di sebelahnya romeo itu!" Aquarius-sensei mengamuk seperti ikan hiu mengamuk (Author:HAHAHAHA! Ikan hiu HAHAHA! #Byuur! Author dilempar ke laut #)

"2 minggu lagi kepsek mengadakan perayaan masuknya Juliet ke sekolah ini, nanti kelas kita akan menampilkan drama cinderela. Tentu saja Juliet yang jadi putrinya. Nanti juga ada yang jualan makanan di lapangan" kata aquarius-sensei

"Ano… siapa yang jadi pangerannya?"Juliet bertanya dengan wajah mengharapkan seseorang untuk menjadi pangerannya.

"Makanya saya bawa kertas undian ini untuk tokoh tokoh drama nanti" aquarius-sensei membawa kotak dan beberapa kertas yang di lipat Kecil. Tapi entah darimana aquarius-sensei mengambil kotak itu.

Setelah semua mengambil kertas masing-masing, aku membuka kertasku dan mendapatkan peran tikus. Ah! Jahat banget sih author ini masa aku jadi tikus sih! (Author: ya terserah aku dong cerita-cerita aku :P)

"Siapa yang jadi pangeran?" Tanya aquarius-sensei

"Aku sensei " kata seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam keungu-unguan.

"Ro-romeo?" kataku kaget

"Suit-suit romeo ang Juliet pasangan serasi !"kata chelia-chan

Aku tidak bbisa berbuat apa-apa, aku juga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa kecuali rasa sakit yang menusuk nusuk isi hatiku.

"Yosh ! besok kita mulai latihannya !" Aquarius-sensei menyemangati murid-muridnya

"Ano…—" aku mengangkat tanganku untuk mendapat perhatian aquarius-sensei "Apa 2 minggu tidak terlalu lama untuk merayakan Juliet-san?"

"Benar juga ! kalo gitu saya akan meminta kepsek untuk dimajukan waktunya" kata aquarius-sensei

"Oke ! sudah musyawarahnya, sekarang keluarkan buku matematika kalian…"

X

O

X

O

**Kring….kring….**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku merasa sangat lapar karna semua energiku terkuras untuk pelajaran matematika ini.

"Mizu-chan, ke kantin yuk…" begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, aku baru sadar kalo mizu-chan menghilang dari tempat duduknya

"Chelia-chan liat mizu-chan gak?" tanyaku pada anak berambut pink berkuncir dua

"Tadi katanya dia mau ke toilet trus ke kantin" jawab anak yang bernama chelia itu

" Oh makasih" "Romeo ke kantin yuk !" aku langsing mengajak romeo tanpa berpikir panjang. Ternyata romeo tidak dibangku nya tapi di depan bangku Juliet-san. Mereka terlihat senang bersama. Rasanya sakit sekali ! aku langsung lari keluar kelas dan menuju kantin. Di kantin aku bertemu mizu-chan, aku mengajaknya makan bersama. Setelah selesai makan aku masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang kusut. Aku hanya duduk di bangku dan sekali lagi dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk hatiku.

"Wendy, right?" dengan tiba tiba Juliet-san bertanya

"A-ah ya, ada apa?" jawabku kaget

"Apa kamu naik baik saja? Daritadi aku melihatmu murung dengan wajah kusut itu, apa kamu punya masalah?" Tanya Juliet-san dengan wajah tersenyum lebar

"Ti-tidak ada apa apa kok ! cuan tadi pagi aku ketabrak pager dan itu sangat memalukan, hehehe….." kataku yang berusaha menghilanhangkan wajah kusut ku.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa sampe ketabarak pagar yang besar itu?" tanyanya dengan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa

"Tuh kan ! kamu aja ketawa apa lagi kalo yang ngeliat orang lain !" jawabku, aku berusaha menyesuaikan suasana.

"Gomen-gomen, apa ada yang luka?" tanyanya lagi dengan masih menahan tawa.

"Hanya terkilir biasa kok, untung romeo bawa salep, jadi sakitnya sudah hilang hehehe.." kataku. Aku mulai berpikkir Juliet-san baik juga ya…. Dia peduli sama murid lain walau belum begitu kenal

"Oh romeo yang itukan?—" Juliet-san menunjuk romeo "—dia memang baik ya…. Dari wajahnya saja sudah tau kalau dia anak yang baik dan ceria. Aku suka tipenya !" kata Juliet-san dengan senyum lebarnya

"!" aku kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Juliet-san tadi. Apa Juliet-san menyukai romeo?

**Kring…** **kring…**

Tiba tiba bel masuk bordering.

"Ah ! sudah bel aku siap siap dulu sekarang pelajaran biologi kan?" kata Juliet-san yang menuju bangkunya

"H-hai" jawab ku

X

O

X

O

Akhirnya waktunya plang ! aku langsung merenggangkan otot ototku yang kaku karna tidak melakukan apa apa selain duduk. Aku masih bingung apa yang dikatakan Juliet-san tadi. 'Ah peduli amat' gumamku

"Romeo, mizu-chan pulang yuk!" ajakku pada dua orang itu

"Yuk ! " mizu-chan langsung membereskan buku bkunya

"Gomen wendy, aku sudah janji dengan Juliet-san mengantarnya pulang. Gomen ne…" kata romeo dengan wajah yang memohon maaf

"Y-ya gak pa-pa kok" "Lho ! mizu- chan, kamukan piket hari ini?" kata chelia-chan tiba tiba

"Ah iya ! gomen ya wendy-chan, kamu pulang duluan aja ya, aku harus piket"

"H-hai" hah… berarti aku pulang sendiri dong. Aku langsung keluar kelas dan berjalan pulang. Aku tidak sadar kalo daritadi di depanku ada romeo dan Juliet-san. Mereka terlihat senang berjalan bersama, dan mereka mengobrol dan tertawa di depanku tanpa mereka sadari. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali melihat mereka pulang bersama. Rasa sakit ini tidak berhenti sejak tadi pagi. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, hatiku terasa di hancur hancurkan. 'Aku sudah tidak tahan' gumamku. Aku langsung berlari melewati mereka.

"We-wendy?!" romeo kaget melihatku berlari melewati mereka dengan wajah kusut dan air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Romeo mencoba mengejarku, tapi Juliet-san menahannya.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi ! kami-sama tolonglah aku! Apa arti rasa sakit ini?!


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih banyak untuk review sebelumnya… aku masih Author baru… jadi ceritanya…. Ya… gitu…. maaf kalo lama update dan maaf kalo ceritanya banyak kekurangan…karna aku masih Author baru jadi mohon di maafkan ya…

**Warning:** bahasa kaku, ceriata agak aneh, Gj, typos bertebaran, alur kecepetan, humornya gak lucu, dan… masih banyak lagi deh! Intinya hancur lebur…

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Kalo gak suka! Gak usah baca!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Wendy p.o.v

"# tok tok tok! Wendy ada paa sih?! Buka pintunya dong!" suara Lucy nee-chan terdengar dari luar kamarku…

"Wwndy hearfilia! Sampai kapan kamu mau ngunci di kamar terus! Bu-"

#krieek… sebelum lucy nee-chan menyelesaikan protesannya itu… aku langsung buka pintunya.

"ka- sekarang…." Lucy nee-chan yang kaget langsung mengecilkan suaranya. Aku langsung kembali ke kasur dan memeluk guling biruku.

"ada apa sih, wen? Kenapa kamu murung? Kenapa matamu lembab? Kamu nangisin apa?" aku menghela nafas sejenak karna lucy nee-chan terlalu cerewet.

"oi, wendy! Kamu kenapa sih?" aku ingin membuka mulutku, tapi tangisanku membuatku susah mengatakan satu katapun.

"a-ku… hiks… d-… hiks… di-dia…. Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" aku tak bisa menahan tangisanku… mulut dan mataku tiba-tiba melepaskan tangisanku. (*hiks… hiks… #Author ikut terharu…)

"oi,oi ada apa sih…?"

.

.

.

.

"oo… jadi gitu… hmph! Hahahaha ternyata wendy juga bisa gitu ya… hahaha!" Lucy nee-chan menyebalkan ah! Tadi sudah janji gak ketawa kalo tak ceritain…. Tapi apa maksutnya 'juga bisa gitu ya…' maksut lucy nee-chan apa?

" m-maksut lucy nee- #sroot# -chan apa? Yang juga bisa gitu ya… 'gitu' itu apa?" aku terbata karna menyedot ingus yang keluar saat nangis. (*Author: buahahahahahahahahaha! Gak enak banget ngomongnya, menyedot ingus-menyedot ingus! Hahahahahahaha- # plak! Lucy: Diam! Jangan hancurin suasana dong!)

"itu namanya cemburu… aku masih gak yangka Wendy bisa cemburu… hmph! Huahahahahahahah!" lucy ne-chan gak bisa berhenti ngetawain aku.

"aku gk cemburu kok! Aku cuma sedih aja sama Romeo… dia gak mau pulang bareng, malah sam Juliet-san" aku berusaha membela diri dari tertawaan lucy nee-chan.

"…hmph! Itu namanya cemburu! Huahahahahahahahahahaha!... hahahahahaha…. Huahahahahahahahaha!" ah! Lucy nee-chan menyebalkan! Masa' ketawa kayak Mak Lampir aja! (mak lampir itu nenek sihir yang ketawa kayak orang gila) (*Author: bukan mak lampir lagi wen! Tapi setan berambut pirang, bermuka jelek, yang bersuara nyaring banget!... huahahahahahahahahahahah!... hahahahaha… haha… hmph! Huahahahahahahaha- #plak! Buk! Dug! Brak! Autor babak belur…# lucy: tau rasa lo!)

"EHEM!... srot!" aku tak tahan memdengar ketawa mak lam- eh bukan setan ini! (*Author: gitu dong!)

"Eh! Maaf…wen, keterusan.. habis kamu bilang bukan cemburu, tapi yang kamu bilang itu namanya cemburu!... hmph!-" "stooopp! Janan ketawa lagi!" selau supaya lucy nee-chan gak ketawa.

"oh maaf lagi deh,,,"

" oh ya… tadi pagi pas aku lari masuk sekolah, siapa yang laki-laki yang nyapa lucy nee-chan itu? Yang rambutnya pink itu lho!" aku berusaha mgengganti topik, supaya lucy nee-chan berheti ketawa. Tiba-tiba muka lucy nee-chan memerah berat! Wow… apa yang baru kukatakan?... apa jangan-jangan….

"jangan –jangan pacar lucy nee-chan ya… hayo ngaku! Ngakuk aja deh!" wajah lucy nee-chan yang bertambah merah bisa dibaca kalo laki-laki tadi itu pacar lucy nee-chan.

"…" lucy nee-chan hanya ter diam dengan wajah merah yang menyeluruhi wajahnya.

"ayolah! Jangan malu mengatakannya! Jujur aja deh! Tapi kalo itu memang pacar lucy nee-chan kenapa gak pernah bilang sama aku?"aku langsung kepertanyaan lainnya.

"seberernya sih… dia baru nembak aku hari ini... tapi janganbilang sama siapa-siapa lo! Ini RHS!" lucy nee-chan akhirnya mengatakannya juga dan juga dengan wajah merahnya.

" iya ta? Siapa namanya? Ganteng gak? Apa orangnya pinter? Umur berapa? Pake' kaca mata gak? Apa hobinya? Gimana nenbaknya? Trus-" "stoop! Kamu cerewet deh, wen! Yang jelas pasti orangnya ganteng! Kalo gak ganteng gak bisa kutrimalah! Umurnya sama kayak aku, gak pake' kaca mata, hobinya… hmm…hmm… olahraga kali', tapi… orangnya lumayan bodoh sih…" (*Author: bukannya tadi yang cerewet itu lucy ya… kok sekarang wendy yag cerewet? Tapi ada kesalahan ketik, bukannya lumayan bodoh, tapi very very very stupid!)

"…" (sunyi)

"buahahahahahahahahahahaha! Masa' orang bodoh ditrima! Lucy nee-chan bodoh deh! Buahahahahahahahaha! Tapi kalian cocok, sama-sama! Bo-"

**Duakk!**

"Itaii! Kenapa tiba-tiba mukul sih! Tuhkan kepalaku jadi benjol gede nih!" gak nyangka pukulannya lucy nee-chan sakit banget.

"makanya jangan ngejek orang seenakanya! Meski bodoh dia keren banget! Setiap pagi masti nyapa denga seyuman hangatnya…kyaa! Aku gak sabar mau ngedate sama dia…" sejak kapan sejak kapan lucy nee-chan jadi miring begini? Perasaan gak pernah deh, lucy nee-chan kayak gini. (*Author: bukan miring kok wen, tpi garis otaknya gak lurus aja kok…# plak! Lucy: enak aja!*)

"kalo keren tapi gak pinterkan gak enak"

"kan terserah aku, diakan orang yang aku pilih bukan yang kamu pilih wen…"

"yaudah deh… trus gimana nembaknya? Gimana ekspresinya? Kasih bunga gak?"

"tunggu! Bukannya kamu tadi nangis ya..? nangis karna cemburu itukan? Kenapa malah tanya-tanya begituaan sih?"

"ya… gak papa, biar aku lupa sama rasa '_cemburu_' itu! Tapi malah lucy nee-chan ingetin!"

"ya… maaf, aku kan gak bermaksut. Kamu sih nanya-nanya begituan makanya aku bingung sama sikapmu yang tiba-tiba berubah derastis"

"udah deh! Gak usah dibahas lagi! Oh ya, siapa namanya?"

"namanya siapa?"

"namaya siapa?"

"itu lo! Pacarnya lucy nee-chan!"

"oh.. itu, namanya…. RHS dong!"

"ooo… namanya rhs…"

"bukan! Namanya bukan rhs! Rhs itu sinkatannya rahasia! Masak kamu gak tau sih!"

"ya.. aku tau, barangkali kalo aku ngomong gitu lucy nee-chan keceplosan"

"enak aja! Udah deh ayo tidur! Udah jam 8 lo!"

"ya… trus gimana ceritanya? Masak aku gak dikasih tau cara nembaknya sih!"

"nggak! Pokoknya RHS!" lucy nee-chan makin galak deh… (*Author: emang galak dari awalnya kok #buak! Adau! Kalo gitu aku aja yang cerita! Sebagai balas dendamku! Lucy: oi tor! Maaf deh… tapi jangan bilangin siapa-siapa! Aku min- mmph! Author: haha kena kau! Tahan mulutnya wen! Oh iya iket aja kaki sama tangannya! Wendy: hai!*)

**Normal p.o.v**

**Flash back**

"a-ah itu! Sekolahku uda di depan, aku duluan ya lucy nee!" hah… Wendy-wendy…kalo gitu aku juga harus masuk sekolah!

"oi Luce! Ohayou" kata seorang laki-laki berambut pink dengan senyum yang hapir memenuhi wajahnya.

"o-ohayou Natsu! Hari ini kamu sudah ngerjain pr? Kemarin kamukan dihukum keluar kelas gara-gara gak ngerjain pr-kan?" kata lucy pada orang bernama Natsu tadi.

"ah! Gawat aku lupa! Nanti aku lihat punyamu ya…" kata Natsu dengan wajah memohon

"enak sa-"

**Bruk!**

Lucy langsung menoleh karna mendengar suara benturan.

"ah, wendy!" Lucy ingin menghampiri Wendy tapi ditahan oleh Natsu

"tenang itu ada Romeo, gak usah repot-repot hampiri segala" kata Natsu dengat entengnya.

"t-tapi"

"gak papa, Romeo bisa ngobatin luka kok! Buktinya aku sering diobati sama Romeo" kata Natsu

"waahh! Sudah mau masuk" kata Lucy setelah melihat jamnya. Tiba-tiba Natsu memegang tangan lucy dan menariknya masuk sekolah.

"cho-chotto!" kata Lucy dengan wajah yang memerah

.

.

.

.

"huft!... hah…hah… ak..akhirnya sampe' juga…hah…hah…"kata Natsu dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat

"hah…hah… kamu itu ngapain gandeng tanganku! Hah..hah..hah.."kata Lucy sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan menunjuk tangannya yang sedang di gandeng dengan Natsu.

"a-ah! Gomen gak sengaja" Natsu langsung melepas gandengannya.

"yauda deh! Gak penting, gak usah dipikirin. Yuk masuk" kata Lucy sambil menahan warna merah diwajahnya

.

.

.

**Kring…kring…**

Bel istirahat berbunyi semua anak berhamburan keluar kelas.

"hei Natsu! Sini bentar, jangan kekantin dulu" kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat.

"Cana? kenapa? Mau nitip jajan?" kata Natsu pada orang bernama Cana tadi

"tolong panggilkan Lucy dong" kata orang bernama Cana itu

"hah? Kenapa gak panggil sendiri?" kata Natsu mangkel, karna dia takut kehabisan jajan di kantin

"ya.. gak papa, udahlah cepetan panggil!"

"yawes, Luce…!" teriak Natsu pada Lucy yang sedang asik membaca buku

"a-apa?" jawab Lucy

"dipanggil Cana!"

"o.. ya.. sebentar" jawab Lucy sambil memasukkan bukunya ke laci

"tuh udah nyaut, kalo gitu aku ke kantin sekarang" kata Natsu dengan wajah panic karna takut kehabisan jajan

"eit! Jangan pergi dulu!" kata Cana

"ada apa lagi sih?" kata Natsu dengan mangkel + panic

"ada apa?" kata Lucy yang bingung karna tiba-tiba dipanggil

"aku punya pernainan sederhana, kalian harus mencobanya!" kata Cana sambil menunjuk Natsu dan Lucy

"kayak apa permainannya?" kata Lucy yang tambah binggung

"gini, lucy tunjukkan tanganmu ke Natsu! Lalu Natsu pilih salah satu dari jari Lucy! Nanti aku beritau apa arinya kalo kamu pilih salah satu jari Lucy!" perintah Cana (*Author: aku bocorin ya.. kalo pilih ibu jari berarti mereka saling jatuh cinta, kalo telunjuk bararti suka tapi masih malu-malu, kalo jari tengah hanya suka, kalo jari manis biasa aja, kalo kelingking benci. Tapi jangan beri tau siapa-siapa*)

"eehhh! Untuk apa?" kata Lucy dan Natsu serentak, wajah Lucy sedikit memerah

"sudahlah lakukan saja!" bentak Cana. Lucy perlahan mengajukan tanganya ke hadapan Natsu.

"emmm…e…pilih yang mana?" Tanya Natsu ke Cana

"sudah silih aja!" kata Cana

"yau dah deh! Yang ini aja!" Natsu memilih jari…

**TBC...**

**Gimana? Seru gak ceritanya? Rasanya lega banget sudah sampe chapter 2! Jariku pegel banget deh rasanya! Mikir nalunya juga bingung. tolong di maklumi ya... kalo masih banyak yang salah, tolong bantuannya lewat review ya...**

**~Ichikawa MItsu~**


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih banyak untuk review sebelumnya… aku masih Author baru… jadi ceritanya…. Ya… gitu…. maaf kalo lama update dan maaf kalo ceritanya banyak kekurangan…dan… maaaf untuk kesalahan lainnya… oh ya! Terima kasih untuk masukan di review sebelumnya…

**Warning:** bahasa kaku, ceriata agak aneh, Gj, typos bertebaran, alur kecepetan, humornya gak lucu, dan… masih banyak lagi deh! Intinya hancur lebur…

Selamat membaca!

.

.

Kalo gak suka, jangan dibaca ya…

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Normal p.o.v

"Yaudah deh! Yang ini aja!" karna tidak tau maksutnya Natsu langsung memilih ibu jari Lucy.

"hmph! Huahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Jadi begitu… sudahku duga pasti akan seperti ini… hahahaahahahahaha… hahahaha… haha…hmph! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"Eh-eh kenapa? Kenapa ketawa? Apa yang diduga? Apa maksutnya? Oi Cana!" Lucy langsung mamasang wajah bingungnya. Sedangkan Natsu hanya terdiam dengan wajah ternganga.

"Ada apa sih?" Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut putih panjang dengan poni yang terikat datang mendekati Cana. Cana langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke wanita tadi.

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga begitu…" tertawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu membuat Lucy makin bingung.

"Hei apa maksutnya sih oi, M?" Kata Natsu yang mulai bingung juga.

"Sebenarnya kalo Natsu pilih ibu jari tandanya kalian saling jatuh cinta!" Cana hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil.

"…." (sunyi)

"EEHHHHHH! JANGAN BERCANDA! MANA MUNGKIN! PERMAINAN MACAM APA INI?!" Kata Lucy dan NAtsu serempak, tentu saja dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah.

"ya.. manaku tahu… aku kan hanya menuruti apa kata author! Hmph jadi permainannya agak kayak-kayak gimana… gitu" (Author: cari mati kamu hah! * Cana di cekek habis-habisan*)

"Natsu! Lucy! Sedang apa kalian disitu! Apa kalian tidak dengar suara bel?" Kata Scorpio-sensei

"eh? Sudah bel? Aaaaaaaa! Aku belum sempat makan! Cana! Tunggu pembalasanku nanti!" kata Natsu dengan penuh amarah. Merekapun kembali ke tempat duduknya, tapi sebelum kembali Natsu membisikkan sesuatu ke Lucy. Cana hanya memasang tanda peace di kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

.

~Sepulang sekolah~

Lucy p.o.v

Apa maksut Natsu tadi? Katanya 'itu benar…' apa… jangan-jangan… Natsu mau merancanakan pembalasan dendam ke Cana? (Author: aduh! Masak begitu aja gak tau! Kamu kelewatan bodohnya deh! *author dipukuli*)

"Ah! Itu Natsu!" aku langsung mengejarnya agar tau maksutnya.

"O-oh.. Luce… ada apa?" Natsu sedikit memerah, kenapa dia malu?

"Apa maksutmu tadi? Yang kamu bilang 'itu benar…'?"

"Ya… itu benar! Kata cana tadi benar yang…-"

"Eh?! Yang benar saja kamu bohongkan? Masak bener kamu… suka sama aku?"

" Aku serius! Aku emang suka sama kamu…"

"… bo-bohong atau bohong? Jangan bercanda dong!"

"Aku bukan serius lagi! Tapi duarius!" AAA! Wajahku mulai merah!

"…se-sebenarnya juga sih aku juga suka kamu…" Gak bisa lagi! Aduhhhh! Aku keceplosan! Jangan-jangan ini perangkap!

"Bener? Kalo gitu… kita jadian yuk!" EEEHHH?

"Beneran nih gak papa?"

"Gak papa! Paling yang tau cuma mereka aja!" mereka? Dibelakang!

"EEEHHH! Sejak kapan kalian disini?! Ini bukan cuma tapi hamper satu kelas!" AAHH! Sejak kapan mereka disini? Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Mirajane, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna, ada Levy juga! Ada 9 orang!

"Dari tadi sih… Juvia lihat Gray-sama ngikuti kalian, ya udah aku juga ngikutin kalian…" Kata Juvia sambil memeluk tangan Gray.

"Iya juga ya… kaliankan sudah jadian, pantas Juvia meluk tangan Gray…" Kata Natsu dengan santainya.

"Ini pasti kerjaannya Cana sama Mirajane kan!" Pasti mereka! Pasti!

"Hehehe… jangan marah dong! Kan Cuma ngikutin" Kata Cana pakai tanda peace Mirajane juga…

"Udahlah yang penting salamat untuk kalian! Akhirnya jadian juga!" Ini memalukan!

"Cieeee! Wajah kalian merah… sudahlah gak usah malu-malu, nih biar kubantu" Lisana langsung menggandengkan tanganku sama Natsu. ( Author: "gomen, kalo kurang seru… soalnya Cuma ini yang terpikirkan")

**Flash back end**

Normal p.o.v

(Wendy: "Trus-trus?" Author: "Udah deh… kasian Lucynya… keluarin kaos kaki dari mulutnya! Kasihan tuh!")

"Puahhh! Huweeekkkk! Akhirnya lepas juga! Kaos kaki jaman apa itu?! Bauk banget! Aku mau muntah!" Lucy langsung kumur-kumur pakai air minum Wendy.

"Itu… kaos kakinya Author… kayaknya memang gak pernah dicuci" Wendy langsung menunjuk Author.( Author: "enak aja main tunjuk-tunjuk")

"Udah puaskan?! Sekarang makan!" Lucy langsuh memesang wajah mengamuknya dan tentu saja dengan tanda merah diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi wendy!"

"Ah! Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kamu jangan ngelamun mulu!"

"Maaf maaf" Jawab Wendy.

"Kamu ngapai ngelamun terus? Dari tadi kamu juga ngelihatin Romeo-kun sama Juliet-san! Kupanggilin kamu dari tadi lho!" Kata anak perempuan yang sekelas dengan Wendy.

"Maaf Mizu-chan! Lagian siapa yang ngelihatin Romeo sama Juliet-san" Wendy berusaha mengelak.

"Jangan-jangan kamu cemburu ya… kamu ngelihatin terus sambil ngelamun! Haha kena kau!" Kata Mizu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Wendy. '_Mizu-chan sama aja kayak Lucy-nee' _Batin Wendy.

"Siapa yang cemburu! Emangnya kamu dapat peran apa?" Kata Wendy mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku gak jadi peran aku cuma yang nyiapin kostum" Kata Mizu sambil menunjukkan desainnya.

"Curang! Kamu cuma nyiapin kostum!" Kata wendy tak terima.

"Hehehe… lucky!" Kata Mizu dengan menyombongkan diri "emangnya kamu dapat peran apa?" Mizu tanya balik.

"… pohon…"

"Hmph! Sa-sabar aja deh…" Kata Mizu sambil menahan tawanya. Wendy hanya memalingkan wajah karna tak mau di tertawakan.

"Tapi jadi pohon enak lo… gak perlu hafalin dialog, Cuma berdiri dan diam" Mizu berusaha menghibur Wendy.

"Tapikan tetap aja gak enak! Cuma berdiri diam, kan capek" Wendy sangat gak terima.

"Ya… mau gimana lagi, kamukan yang ambil kertas undianmu sendiri… itu namanya nasib" Kata Mizu.

"Ee… Mizu-chan… apa kamu sudah selesai dengan disain kostum yang ini?" Aries- sensei tiba-tiba memanggil Mizu.

"Dah wen!... Sudah, tinggal senjatanya aja!" kata Mizu sambil berjalan menuju Aries- sensei. Wendy hanya tersenyum melihat Mizu yang sangat bersemangat dengan derama ini. Tetapi begitu Wendy melihat ke belakang… mulut Wendy yang sebelumnya tersenyum menjadi lurus dan datar karna melihat Romeo dan Juliet sedang latihan drama.

"Perhatian! Ada perubahan dari kepsek, kalau harinya dirubah jadi lusa besok" Kata Aquarius- sensei yang entah datang dari mana.

"HAH!"Kata semua murid serempak.

"Chotto! Kostumnya belum selesai!" Kata Mizu yang panik.

"Tidak ada perubahan lagi! Tidak bisa diganggu gugah lagi! Tanggal sudah ditetapkan lusa depan! Kalo mau protes, silakan menghadap kepsek!" Aquarius- sensei langsung mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Ta-tapi-"Kata seorang murid di kelas "tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat lanjutkan latihan kalian!" "h-hai!" semua anak langsung melanjutkan latihan masing-masing.

"Oi Wendy! Jangan diam saja disitu, bantu yang lain!" Kata Aquarius- sensei.

.

.

.

.

**Kring…kring…**

Bel pulang berbunyi, semua anak membereskan mejanya dan segera pulang. Wendy berjalan mendekati Mizu yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Nee… Mizu-chan apa kamu mau nemani aku?" Tanya Wendy.

"Kemana?" Mizu kembali bertanya.

"Ke kelasnya Lucy-nee, aku mau lihat pacarnya barunya" Jawab Wendy

"Boleh, aku juga ingin bertemu Mira-senpai"

"Kalo gitu ayo langsung ke sana, aku belum pernah ke kelasnya Lucy nee-chan yang sekarang"

"Emangnya kamu belum pernah ke kelasnya Lucy-nee?"

"Ya… pernahlah, tapi yang sekarang belum"

"Iya juga ya… sekarang masih awal semester 1, wajar kalo kamu belum pernah ke kalas Lucy-nee"

"Kalo gitu cepetan!"

"Iya…" Mizu langsung membereskan bukunya dan Wendy mengambil tasnya dan segera menarik Mizu.

"Ada apa sih buru-buru?" Tanya Mizu yang ditarik oleh Wendy.

"Aku gak suka pemandangan di sini, ayo cepat!" Wendy langsung mempercepat jalannya dan Mizu juga mempercepat jalannya karna kalau tidak cepat yang berjalan bukan kakinya lagi tapi patatnya.

"Pemandangan apa sih? Gak ad-…" begitu Mizu melihat belakang "hmph! Jangan bilang kalo kamu memang cemburu! Hahahahahahahahaha- huaaaaaaaaaa!" Wendy langsung berlari dan akhirnya kaki Mizu sudah tak dibawah lagi tapi pantatnya yang dibawah menahan badan yang diseret oleh Wendy.

"IIITTAAAAAAAIIIII!" Pantat Mizu yang terbakar karna diseret oleh Wendy sambil berlari terdengar disepanjang lorong.

.

.

.

.

**Di kamar mandi terdekat kelas Lucy**

"Sudahhh?" Tanya wendy di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sebentarrr! Inikan salahmu, coba kalo kamu gak nyeret aku rokku gak akan terbakar gini" Jawab Mizu dengan kesal.

"Maaf… tapi kamu masih beruntung gak ada yang ngelihat rok terbakar" Hibur Wendy pada Mizu yang roknya terbakar habis.

"Sudahlah, masih untung aku bawa rok cadangan!" Mizu sangat kesal pada Wendy.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Wendy menundukkan badanya.

"Yaudah deh… ayo cepetan keburu Mira-senspai pulang" Mizu langsung mengajak Wendy ke kelas Lucy.

"Tapi jarang benget gak ada orang disini… biasanya rame banget" Tanya Mizu pada Wendy sambil melihat kanan kiri.

"Iya juga ya… bisanya rame banget" Wendy mulai bingung.

"Wendy?" Terdengar suara perempuan dari belakang.

"Erza nee-chan?" Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dan memakai kaca mata.

"Hajimemasite! Namaku Mizu Masaru! Aku fans berat Erza-senpai! Kudengar Erza-sempai jadi ketua kelas" Mizu langsung memegang tangan Erza dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Do-domo…" Jawab Erza.

"Nee… Erza-nee, kenapa disini sepi banget? Biasanyakan rame" Tanya Wendy pada Erza.

"Aku juga gak tau… emang biasanya rame sih…" Erza mulai menolrh kanan kiri.

"Erza-Senpai itu kelas Lucy-nee kan?" Tunjuk Mizu ke arah kelas 3-F.

"Dari mana kamu tau?" Tanya Erza.

"Gampang! Ciri-ciri kelas Erza-sempai pasti yang paling rame!" Jawab Mizu dengan senyum sombong.

"Rame?" Tanya Wendy pada Mizu.

"Tuh dengar aja!" Mizu langsung menunjuk kelas 3-F. Terdengar teriakan, benda jatuh, dan pintu yang bergoyang saking ramenya. Krieeekkkk….Wendy membuka kecil pintu untuk mengintip kelas.

**TBC**

**Gomen ya… chapter yang ini gak seru…. T^T. Habis… Cuma ini yang terpikir… terima kasih untuk reviewsebelumnya, Mitsu-chan sangat terharu melihat review-review sebelumnya… Mitsu-chan benar-benar terima kasih….**

**Jangan lupa review ya…!**

**Ini jawaban reviewnya:**

**Salma N:** oke! Makasih deh!

**Rukami Aiko:** Hehehe! Aku masih sering salah kata + salah ketik… makasih untuk reviewnya dan terimakasih sudah menyukai cerita ini… te-terima kasih… TT^TT

**Himiki-chan: **Memang banyak yang salah sih… tapi ini atas keja kerasku setiap hari… terima kasih… dan terima kasih atas bantuannya.

**I love Erza: **Mitsu-chan memang gak bakat bikin humor… Mitsu-chan akan perbaiki kesalahannya dan berusaha agar tidak salah lagi… Terima kasih…

**Erza fangirl: **Maaf untuk banyaknya Typo… Mitsu-chan memang gak bakat ngetik TT~TT

**Guest: **Maaf Mitsu-chan gak begitu tau tentang dante sparda… Mitsu-chan benar-benar minta maaf ya… Mitsu-chan tau sih siapa itu dante sparda, tapi gak sepenuhnya…

**S4kur4miyuz4ki: **habis… Mitsu-chan kebiasaan… tapi terimakasih untuk masukannya

**Lshikawa chie: **sekali lagi terima kasih! Aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai selesai!

**Minna! Arigatou!**

**~Ichikawa Mitsu~**


End file.
